Kissing You
by Sesshy'sGirlLOL01
Summary: Aizen is through an 'Espada Ball' and with Ulquiorra out on a mission Szayel is left to care for Orihime, what will happen? rated T just in case...


A/N: This is a SzayelXOrihime pairing there are also other pairings in here if you look hard enough. enjoy

**Kissing you**

Szayel sighed and looked up at the screens that contained his research. After a few moments of looking at the screen he snapped and punched his desk. 'I wish I had something to do!' he inwardly groaned.

Normally he would have heaps to do however today it seemed he had nothing to do and what work he did have he really didn't want to do. He wanted something fresh to do. Something that would catch his interests. It didn't even have to be research. Just something. ANYTHING!

He was bought out of his musings as a cool voice filled the room from behind him. "Bored are we Szayel?"

Szayel nearly jumped at the sound of his master's voice. 'When did he get in here?' He asked himself as he turned around to see Aizen standing there, looking at him with that far to calm smile he always wore.

"Aizen-sama…" Szayel stated rising from his seated position to greet his superior. "May I ask to what do I owe this honor?"

Aizen's smirk seemed to widen. "I just wished to inform you that tomorrow night the Espada will be having a ball." Aizen had to hold back a laugh at the expression on Szayel's face at that statement.

"You will be attending and you will be taking the girl, Orihime." He stated calmly though his eyes showed that he was holding back laughter. The look on Szayel's face was priceless.

Szayel blinked a few times before realizing he probably looked like a fish at the moment. So he quickly regained his composure and spoke. "Aizen-sama why is she not with Ulquiorra? Would it not be better for the young girl if she were to go with her?" he didn't like questioning Aizen but he couldn't make sense of it. Ulquiorra was her 'guard' so why couldn't she go with him to this… ball…

Aizen seemed to understand what Szayel was trying to say and smirked lightly. "Ulquiorra is out on an important mission in the human world and won't be attending so you will be responsible for the girl."

Szayel held back a sigh. "Yes Aizen-sama." He spoke.

Aizen's smile grew and he turned to leave the room. Though just as he reached the door he paused and spoke. "By the way Szayel, you will have access to the human world to gather anything you may require." He turned his head to look back at the Octave Espada "However if you loose the girl or if she is harmed in any way you will be punished." With that he left.

"Look on the bright side Szayel. At least you won't be bored…" he spoke aloud once he knew Aizen was gone.

XXX

Orihime sighed and sat on her bed. 'I wonder when Ulquiorra will come back.' She thought. She had heard about Ulquiorra being sent on a mission though she didn't expect to be so bored with him gone. Sure he was usually silent and well… boring on normal occasions but at least then she had someone to talk to… well whatever form of conversation it was she had with him.

"I wonder what the others are doing…" Orihime let out a sad sigh. "Ichigo… Uryuu… Chad… Rukia… Tatsuki… I hope you're all alright" her voice was filled with sorrow and longing for her friends.

She was bought out of her thoughts when the door opened and in walked in the pink haired man she had seen once but didn't know his name.

"Hello Miss Orihime." Szayel greeted with a smile. "I don't think we've been introduced properly. I am Szayel Aporro Grantz." He gave a small bow after introducing himself.

Orihime stared at the pink haired man in front of her, not knowing whether she should be scared of him or not. His smile though seemed nice kind of scared her a little as she had seen many different smiles in Huco Mondo and it was impossible to tell what they meant.

'I suppose I should return the gesture… It would only be polite to do so…' with that thought she rose from her bed and gave the man a small bow. "Inoue Orihime." She introduced herself. There was a silence between the two of them and Orihime began to wonder just why he was here.

As if hearing her thoughts Szayel spoke. "Aizen has organized an Espada ball…" Szayel chuckled at the expression on the woman's face. Not that he could blame her… the Espada having a ball… what the hell was Aizen thinking!? "He has made me your escort as Ulquiorra is unavailable at the current moment."

Orihime got over her initial shock of the idea of an Espada ball. Although she was still shocked she was able to hold it back. She then looked at the Espada who was going to be her escort. 'This is kinda like a date… wait no! he's an Espada… a cute Espada… NO! Orihime don't think things like that! Think what Ichigo would think of you if he found out what you were thinking!' her face fell at the thought of what Ichigo would do if he heard her thoughts.

Szayel studied her as he saw a series of emotions pass her face. First was shock, then attraction then horror… he raised a brow. 'What reason does she have to feel horrified after feeling attraction?' he thought.

Orihime shook her head to remove the thoughts of her friends for the moment. She had other things to think about… like the Espada ball… she looked up a Szayel. "Umm… I'd go… but… I have nothing to wear except for this…" she pointed at the white clothes she was wearing to put emphasis on her point.

Szayel smiled. "I have permission to take you to the human world to gather anything you need." He saw Orihime's eyes brighten at that and he almost felt bad about his next bit of news. ALMOST. "However… you are not allowed to see any of your friends from the human world." He saw her face fall. "Nor are you allowed to try to run off or anything else of that sort."

Orihime looked away as she began to feel small tears prickle her eyes. 'I won't be able to see my friends… I miss them so much…' she felt her eyes sting as she was about to cry but she stopped herself from doing so. Not only because she didn't want to cry in front of the arrancar but also because she realized something. She was going to the human world for a while, sure she couldn't see any of her friends but at least it was time away from this white place.

She suddenly smiled, a beautiful and truly happy smile. 'I'm going back!' she looked up at Szayel who was studying her sudden change in demeanor. She giggled lightly. "I'm happy because Szayel- san is taking me home, even if it is for a while." She explained.

Szayel couldn't help it a small smile lit his face. The girls smiles were contagious. 'Such a strange girl…' he thought. 'She manages to smile even in a place like this… I suppose I could study her behavior on this little escapade… for my research on humans.'

Szayel then gestured for her to stand. "Come Orihime. Lets go."

Orihime smiled, nodded and followed after him.

XXX

"Kisuke." Yoruichi spoke as she entered the main part of Urahara's shop from another room. "It seems that we have company."

Urahara looked at the woman. "What do you mean?" he asked with a cheerful smile.

"Well according to Tessai who is watching the screens one arrancar and an unidentified person have entered this world." She watched as Urahara began to fan himself with his fan that magically appears from nowhere. "What should we do? Do you want to alert Ichigo?"

Urahara grinned. "Hmm… no, why not you and me go check this out?" he gave her a smirk and snapped his fan shut.

Yoruichi smirked.

XXX

"WOW! Szayel-kun look at that one!" Orihime cheered as she ran to a green dress. "Isn't it lovely!?" She looked back at Szayel who was slowly beginning to learn the lesson that most human men learn at young ages. NEVER go clothes shopping with a woman.

"It looks… nice…" he twitched lightly, as fascinating as it was to study Orihime and the way she reacted to different outfits he was beginning to wish she would just pick one already!

He was also having trouble with the fact that he had to compliment what the outfits she would try on. He shuddered lightly. There was no way in hell he was going to say a dress made her waist look large again… he shuddered again, sure, he was an Espada and Espada weren't kind but if it meant he didn't have to suffer an angry woman's wrath he would be nice.

But… he had to look on the Brightside he was now able to study her and her reactions to different things. Like how Orihime would cheer with glee when they walked past a pet of any kind. How she would frown and run to the aid of anyone in trouble, an example being the little boy they had seen being bullied earlier. She also seemed to love small, more delicate flowers to the large overly beautiful ones.

Another thing he had noticed about Orihime's behavior that he found to be interesting. A sad look would always form on her face whenever she saw a couple holding hands or showing any form of intimacy with eachother. It wasn't the type of sad face that she would hold in Huco Mondo, no this was a face that he had never seen her hold before, it was slightly bitter, sad and angry all in one.

'I wonder why she would have such a reaction to witnessing a human couple?' he mused.

He was bought out of his musings when the very person he was thinking of waved her hand in front of his face. "Szayel-kun?"

His hand shot up to grip her wrist to stop her annoying movements. "What?" he growled annoyed that she had broken his chain of thought.

"I-I'm sorry S-Szayel-kun…" Orihime looked away from him, guilt taking her face. "I didn't mean to annoy you… I just wanted to know if you liked this colour." She held a light pink dress in front of him.

He blinked and stared at it for a few moments. It was a plain pink dress with a short grey shall like jumper that held no real special features about it but there was something about it that he liked oddly enough. And it wasn't just the colours.

"I think you should try it on." He said bluntly, trying not to show any interest though on the inside he wanted to know how this dress would look on her.

A smile suddenly lit her face and she scurried off to the changing rooms to change into the pink dress.

XXX

"How does this look?" Came the timid voice of Orihime as she stepped from the dressing room stall.

"Hmm?" Szayel hummed looking up from the ground he was studying as he sat on the chair in front of the stall, his eyes widening a fraction at the sight of Orihime.

Orihime was wearing the outfit she had picked and it looked stunning on her. It fitted snugly around her body and shaped certain… area's. Szayel had to hide the red tinge appeared on his face as he realized he was staring at the part of her anatomy that was… well… enlarged by this garment. "You look… nice." He looked back at her as the red tinge disappeared.

"Really?" She questioned a light red tinge forming on her cheeks. "I thought that maybe the jacket was too much…" she fiddled with the short sleeves.

He shook his head before rising. "It suits you. Pink suits you very well." He spoke before inwardly adding. 'Unlike that green thing that made your bottom look like Yammy's head.'

He then took her hand. "We're getting that outfit for you!" he exclaimed.

She looked up at him shocked. "But I t-thought that m-maybe we should look at some o-other outfits-" She was cut off by Szayel.

"No." he shook his head. "We're getting you that one, it suits you very much." He then began to gently push her back into the changing rooms. "Now get changed, when you're done we'll pay for it."

XXX

"Umm…" Orihime began, twiddling with her fingers as she and Szayel left the shop, Szayel was carrying the bag that contained her dress. "Thank you for buying me the… the dress…"

Szayel looked back at her with a smile. "Its fine, now lets go find me something to wear!" he was beginning to get excited and happy about this outing and he had no idea why.

Szayel's feeling of excitement seemed to be contagious as with a cheerful smile Orihime took Szayel's hand.

Szayel's eyes widened at her action. 'She just took my hand.' He then glanced down at their hands as she unconsciously intertwined their fingers. Then before he could say anything she had dragged him off in search of a male clothing shop, a look of bewilderment on his face as he was dragged off.

XXX

"Are my eyes deceiving me or was that Orihime dragging an Espada clothes shopping?" Asked a stunned Urahara who had pocked his head out from a bush that was just across the street from the shop Orihime and Szayel had been in.

"So it would seem." Yoruichi murmured with a small chuckle as she noticed the stunned look on Urahara's face.

At the sound of Yoruichi's chuckle Urahara looked up and gave the woman a small glare before stating. "I'm just glad that Ichigo isn't here." Yoruichi nodded at Urahara's words, she didn't want to know what would happen if Ichigo were to find out about this.

"Speaking of Ichigo, where is that boy?" Yoruichi suddenly asked, she hadn't seen Ichigo in a good week and was starting to get worried.

Urahara grinned. "Wouldn't you like to know?" with that he jumped up and followed after Orihime and Szayel.

Yoruichi blinked then narrowed her eyes when she realized that Urahara was hiding something from her. "Kisuke! Wait!" she then charged after him. "Explain yourself!"

XXX

"Szayel have you ever tried ice-cream?" Orihime asked, dropping the 'kun' without realizing it.

Szayel blinked at the unfamiliar term. "Ice cream?" He spoke slowly as if testing the sound of the words.

Orihime smiled. "You haven't? have you?" she took his hand again. "Come on you're in for a treat!" she then dragged him off in search of an ice cream shop."

XXX

"Human's eat this?" Szayel questioned as he stared at the green 'mint' flavored bowl of ice cream that sat on the table in front of him, mixed with the ice cream was chocolate chips and smothered ontop of the treat was warm melted chocolate. Orihime was drooling at the sight of it.

"Try some!" Orihime picked up her spoon and dipped it into the bowl. Then once she had scooped enough ice cream she thrust the spoon in front of Szayel's mouth. "Try." She said firmly but with a smile on her face.

Szayel hesitated for a few moments before slowly opening his mouth and placing his lips over the spoon and slowly with his tongue moved the cold creamy substance into his mouth.

Orihime drew the spoon from his mouth and watched him expectedly.

Szayel rolled the substance in his mouth and felt it melt against his tongue. He liked the flavor. It was minty and cool, but not too cold, and the chocolate chips and the warm chocolate added to the flavor and texture of the food.

A warm smile formed on his face and he looked at Orihime. "I… I like it."

"YAY!" Orihime beamed. "I like it too but I think it would taste much better with some leek, onions and paprika!" she then exclaimed as she envisioned ice cream covered with those three things.

Szayel paled and suddenly lost his appetite. Although he had no idea what those foods were something told him the three of them with ice cream wouldn't taste very good together…

Once they had finished their ice cream Orihime dragged Szayel off to pick some clothes for him.

XXX

"They were eating Ice cream…" Urahara said stunned as he poked his head out from another bush.

"I think its cute in its own way." Yoruichi put her thoughts in before adding. "By the way, you never did tell me where Ichigo is…" she sent Urahara a look.

Urahara chuckled but ran off to follow Szayel and Orihime rather than answer her question.

Yoruichi growled lightly and chased after him.

XXX

"What about this one?" Orihime questioned as she pointed to a purple suit with a green vest and a purple jacket.

Szayel raised a brow. "No that wouldn't suit my hair, I would need green hair for that." Those words were basically his way of saying he hated the outfit, he had done a similar thing to a bright pink suit they had seen. He had looked at it and said, 'While it may match my hair it's too overpowering, I would need blue hair for this one.' Orihime had never met a man so vain before… maybe Uryuu…

"Okay… what about this one?" she joked pointing to an outfit that looked like it belonged in the rocky horror. 'Why is that in this store anyway?' she asked herself.

Szayel's brow rose higher before a seductive smirk graced his face. He the turned to Orihime and leaned so close to her that his lips were almost touching her ear. "Would you like me to wear that?" it amazed him, the way he was behaving, but he couldn't help himself! It felt so right at that moment.

Orihime went bright red and began to stutter. "Well… u-ummm…. E-E-Errr….."

Szayel chuckled and moved away from her. "What about that one." He changed the subject and pointed to another suit.

Orihime jumped lightly and looked at the suit he was pointing at. It had a long-sleeved white business shirt with a grey vest, dark grey-blue jeans and a white belt and to finish the outfit was a grey-blue scarf.

"Ummm…." While Orihime liked the outfit, it didn't really suit what she was wearing… "It doesn't suit what I'm wearing though…"

"I don't care!" Szayel chimed. "I'm getting this one!!" with that he grabbed the suit and rushed off to try it on.

"Uhh… okay…" it was now Orihime's turn to sit and wait.

XXX

"How does this look?" Szayel questioned stepping from the stall.

Orihime looked him up and down, a slight blush that didn't go unnoticed by Szayel appeared on her cheeks. "It… uhhh… suits you…"

Szayel smirked and looked himself up and down in the mirror. "I'm getting it!" he suddenly chimed.

Orihime opened her mouth to protest with a 'But it doesn't suit what I'm wearing!' but shut it. 'I like it and it really does suit him.' she thought with a smile.

XXX

Urahara and Yoruichi watched stunned as Szayel and Orihime bought the clothes for Szayel and left the shop.

"Well I don't think that they're here to wreak havoc." Urahara spoke calmly.

"Yes… but um… I do want to know just why they're clothes shopping…" Yoruichi spoke.

"I wanna get that leather ensemble." Urahara stated giving Yoruichi a suggestive look.

Yoruichi shook her head she had nothing to say to that, she really didn't.

XXX

"Umm…" Orihime spoke gaining the attention of the pink haired Espada who was currently leading her through the halls of Huco Mondo to her room. In her hands were the bags that contained her clothes. When Szayel looked at her through the corner of his eyes she continued. "I w-wanted to thank y-you for everything that h-happened t-today." She gave him a small bow and continued to walk with him.

Szayel noticed that she had began stuttering again but said nothing on that. "You're welcome." He said with a warm smile that seemed extremely odd but somewhat fitting on him.

"So umm… when is the ball?" Orihime questioned trying to make conversation while they walked through the white halls.

"Tomorrow." Szayel stated pausing briefly to lead Orihime down a corridor before continuing. "You will have access to a bathroom so you can bathe and whatever else you wish, I will come collect you when it starts." He finished speaking just as they reached the door to Orihime's room.

"Oh umm… thank you… for everything." Orihime spoke as she opened the door to her room. "I'll ummm… see you tomorrow…"

Szayel nodded. "I'll look forward to it."

Orihime gave him a shy smile before walking into her room and shutting the door behind her. She then placed the bags on the ground and leaned against the door. Placing her hand to her heart she felt it beating rapidly. "What's wrong with me…?" she breathed. 'The last time I felt like this was… Kurosaki…' she inwardly added.

XXX The night of the ball XXX

"I'm so nervous…" Orihime breathed as she stared at herself in the mirror of the bathroom Aizen had so graciously bestowed her with.

'Why am I even going to this? Its not as though I'm an Espada so there is no use in me attending… so why…' she thought the same thought she had been thinking ever since she had woken up that morning.

She let out a sigh and placed her hair clips in her to put her hair in its plain but fitting style. "I hope what I'm wearing is alright…" she sighed before Jumping lightly as she heard a knocking on the door of her room. 'That must be Szayel.' She thought before walking out of the bathroom and into her room. She heard the knock again and hurried in walking to the door.

"Umm… yes?" she spoke opening the door to reveal Szayel standing in the doorway. A small blush tinted her face as she looked Szayel up and down and found that the suit looked VERY attractive on him. "I-Is it time f-for the party?"

Szayel nodded and put his hand out for Orihime to take it. Orihime blushed deeper and shakily put her hand onto his. "Off we go!" he smiled before practically dragging her off to the ball.

XXX

'Oh gods help me." Orihime begged the higher powers as everyone stared at her and Szayel as they walked into the grand hall where the 'ball' was being held.

The room was filled with high ranking Espada, all of which were staring at her in silence. She heard a few murmurs about her though she could only make out 'that woman' and she also saw a few of the female Espada glaring and snickering at her. She moved closer to Szayel feeling a comfort in the thought that he was there to protect her, which was strange considering she had only really known him for a day.

The first one to come speak to them was Aizen. "Szayel, Orihime." He smiled at them, the creepy smile that was far from sincere. "I am pleased to see you both here, I trust you both will have a good time." Aizen, like so many other men at this 'ball' was wearing a plain black suit that seemed to make him look even more evil…

"Aizen-sama." Szayel nodded. After a brief pause Orihime too gave a nod and an 'Aizen-sama'

Aizen's smile grew larger before he walked off to talk to Gin about something.

Orihime watched him leave before noticing a table filled with refreshments her eyes widened with glee and she did what most girls in her position would do. Hit the buffet. Szayel was having a conversation with a random Espada and didn't notice.

'Hey this is actually pretty good.' Orihime thought as she nibbled on a home made éclair. How the heck Aizen was able to get éclair's was beyond her. She squealed in delight at the sight of some sushi. "Yum!" she cheered before putting the sushi on top of one of the éclair's and eating them together, she seemed to like the taste as she did it again… only this time adding some of the strange dip to it…

"What are you doing here stupid girl?" growled a woman's voice.

Orihime froze and looked up, her eyes meeting with a low class female Espada. "Umm… I-I'm here w-with S-Szayel-kun…" she answered forgetting to put a 'sama' at the end of Szayel's name.

"Szayel-kun?" Another female Espada taunted coming to stand by the one that was already giving Orihime a hard time. "First she stands here at the table eating like the fat pig she is and now she's referring to Szayel-sama in such a familiar way."

Orihime opened her mouth to say something only to freeze as a hand was placed on her shoulder. "Now ladies," the voice belonged to Szayel, Orihime let out some air she didn't know she was holding. "Orihime here has my full permission to refer to me in any way she wishes and just because you two are pigs that does no mean that she is." He glanced at Orihime through the corner of his eyes. "Compared to you I would call her a flower." There was a dark gleam in his eyes as he glanced back at the two female Espada's.

"Our apologies Szayel-sama." The two apologized with wide eyes. Szayel was defending the human? They then bowed lightly and scurried off, but not without sending Orihime one last glare.

Orihime looked up at Szayel a blush forming on her cheeks and just as she opened her mouth to speak a feminine voice interrupted. "People have no respect these days."

Szayel and Orihime looked to the side where they saw a woman with purple in her hair standing there. "Hello cook." Szayel spoke with a smile.

The cook smiled and nodded in greeting. "You girl, eat as much as you want." She flicked some of her hair out of her face. "I'm happy to know that my food is liked by at least one person here." She sent a look to Nnoitra who was standing by Tesla giving her a dirty look.

Nnoitra upon realizing his glaring had been caught out sent her one last sneer before paying his attention back to Tesla who seemed more than happy to have the Espada's attention.

"So umm… you made this food?" Orihime asked the woman.

The cook smiled and nodded. "Yup I'll also –at the request of Sosuke- be the entertainment." She looked over to Aizen and saw him talking with Gin. She smirked. "I think I'll go torture- uhh… save Sosuke." She gave them a smile and a small bow before leaving.

Once she was gone Orihime turned to Szayel. "Umm… thank you for helping me with those Espada… and umm… who was that woman?" she pointed to the cook.

"It's alright Orihime I was more than happy to help." He gave her an encouraging smile, something that oddly enough suited him despite the fact that Espada's weren't supposed to look friendly. "That human woman, was the cook. She makes the food for Aizen-sama and also made the food for this night."

She nodded but then an expression of confusion took her. "Human? Wouldn't Aizen-sama just have an Espada make the food?"

Szayel chuckled. "He USED to have an Espada making his coffee and food but there is only so many times an Espada can ruin the food before Aizen snaps and kidnaps a human who can actually cook food to his liking." He explained.

Orihime nodded in understanding. "I umm… noticed that umm… Nnoitra-sama was giving her a terrible look, is she not popular with the Espada?"

Szayel smirked. "They just hate the power she has." He took her hand. "Come on, I'll give you a proper introduction to the other Espada."

XXX

"Umm Szayel?" Orihime questioned as she and Szayel stood alone together in the room. She had been introduced to most of the high ranking Espada and found that most of them weren't as scaring as she thought… well… some of them anyway. There were some Espada she didn't want to ever have to be near again… AKA: Nnoitra and Yammy. Though there were ones she could handle being around. AKA: Halibel and Stark- while one was silent as the grave and one spent most of their time sleeping- they didn't seem to have any ill thoughts about her.

She looked up at Szayel as she realized something. "Umm…" she continued. "Where is Grimmjow?" she questioned as she was pretty sure the Espada had no choice in attending so she wondered where he could be.

Szayel paused. That was a good question, where was the sexta Espada? He placed his hand to his chin in thought. "I can answer that Orihime, I honestly don't know, I haven't seen him for next to a week." He racked his brain to try to remember the exact time and place he had last seen the Espada but nothing came to mind. 'Perhaps he is on a mission?'

Szayel was bought from his thoughts when Aizen cleared his throat in an indication that he wanted their attention. "Good evening all." He spoke smoothly. "I am glad you could all make it." he gestured for the cook to step beside him. "The cook has agreed to provide us with tonight's entertainment."

The cook crossed her arms. "That is if you actually managed to get some form of band to play, I can't sing while playing multiple instruments at once." She gave him a soft glare that was filled with humor.

He didn't seem to take notice of the glare and pointed to several annoyed looking Espada who were all holding an instrument. The cook looked at them, raised a brow then looked back at Aizen. "You sure they're going to do their job right? We don't want another incident like what happened in the kitchen two weeks ago."

"Two weeks ago?" Orihime questioned to Szayel under her breath. Szayel merely smirked and chuckled in response.

The cook cracked her fingers and looked over at the Espada band. "Okie-dokie lets get this show on the road!"

XXX

Orihime sighed and walked onto the empty balcony of the ballroom. It had been three hours since the cook had began singing and Orihime couldn't help but feel alone. Szayel had been spending most of the night discussing things with the other Espada and while Orihime had spent most of it with him listening to him she felt alone as even though he was with her he wasn't talking to her and neither were any of the other Espada. She felt so alone.

She let out a sigh and looked up at the cold empty moon of Huco Mondo. It was something she did very often in her room and although she was sick of having that one thing to look at tonight was different. Tonight she needed the moon, even if it held no emotions like the rest of the inhabitants of this place. She needed the moon and the tranquility the moon gave.

She leaned against the railing of the balcony and was so entranced in what she was doing she didn't notice Szayel coming to stand behind her. She jumped when she heard him speak. "Are you feeling alright Orihime?"

Orihime's eyes widened as she saw him but that only lasted a moment before she smiled lightly and sighing replied. "Nothing… I'm fine…"

"You're a terrible liar Orihime." Szayel stated moving to stand beside her.

Orihime laughed lightly at that but still didn't tell him what was wrong.

Szayel opened his mouth to say something only to pause as the cook began to sing another song.

"Pride can stand a thousand trials, the strong will never fall"

He looked down at Orihime and couldn't help but notice how beautiful she looked in the false light the moon gave. He held his hand out to her. She looked up at him confused. "Dance?" he asked simply.

Her eyes widened in realization and with a small nod she took his hand and accepted his invitation.

"But watching stars without you, my soul cried."

Szayel placed his hands on her hips, he smirked lightly as Orihime gulped and hesitantly placed her arms around his neck as they began their slow movements.

"Heaving heart is full of pain, oh, oh, the aching." The cook placed her hands to her chest to add effect to the lyrics.

Tesla moved closer to Nnoitra who was standing in a dark corner of the room, a indication that he wanted to be left alone but Tesla chose to ignore that fact. "Nnoitra-sama." He spoke with a small bow.

Nnoitra looked up at his innocent looking Tesla, A grin formed on his lips, which he licked.

Their bodies moved together in the dance, their bodies were so close that they touched. The pink haired man seemed to think nothing of it but Orihime was going a shade of pink at the closeness of her and Szayel.

'He doesn't seem to mind.' She thought to herself as they continued to dance on the balcony.

"'Cause I'm kissing you, oh. I'm kissing you, oh." The cook looked over to Aizen as she sang a soft smile forming on her lips as the words escaped them.

Gin watched with his forever closed yet all knowing eyes as Aizen smiled back. His grin widened before he rose and moved to the buffet, he was feeling somewhat hungry.

Orihime's eyes fluttered closed as she moved with Szayel, she felt so relaxed in his arms. Everything else in the world, Ulquiorra, the war, her friends, Ichigo… everything that caused her any form of worry dissipated and all that was left was the warm feeling of being in Szayel's arms.

"Touch me deep, pure and true, gift to me forever"

"Stark-sama one dance, please?" Lilinette made a pleading face at her superior.

Stark yawned and looked up at the girl, he may as well. 'only to shut her up' he told himself before nodding and rising from his seated position.

Lilinette smiled and put her arms around him. Stark yawned again and began dancing with her.

Orihime lost in the warm feeling placed her head against Szayel's chest and continued to move with him.

Szayel looked down at the girl wide eyed. What was she doing!? He was stunned that she would act like this. He didn't know what to do! He had never been in a situation like this before and didn't know how he should act.

He felt his eyes slip close however as Orihime's warmth surrounded him, pulling him in.

"'Cause I'm kissing you, oh. I'm kissing you, oh."

Halibel who hadn't bothered to change her outfit watched the scene on the balcony with stoic eyes, however if one was able to see her mouth they would be able to see that she was smirking.

"Where are you now? Where are you now?" The cook closed her eyes as the end of the song neared.

Orihime's eyes opened slowly and she looked up to see Szayel's face. His eyes were closed and the light from the moon shone down upon him making him look so calm, so peaceful… so beautiful.

Her hand rose to touch his cheek lightly. The action made him open his eyes and his golden orange met with her grey. On it own accord one of his hands rose to her cheek and brushed against it lightly.

Orihime's eyes fluttered shut and she unconsciously leaned into the touch. Szayel looking down at her, the expression on her face, the way the artificial moonlight enhanced her features, he felt something stir inside him and his head lowered.

"'Cause I'm kissing you. 'm kissing you, oh."

Orihime's eyes widened at the feeling of Szayel's lips against her's. Thoughts of Ulquiorra, Ichigo and the others flowed into her mind and thoughts of what they would think if they saw this flooded her mind but as the feeling of Szayel's lips, the feeling it caused her body to have consumed her… she closed her eyes and found herself returning the kiss. She let the feeling take her over the moon and further.

Szayel placed his hand on the back of her head and held her closer as he kissed her, he had never felt this before he had never felt so warm so peaceful before. He loved the feeling, and was more than willing to take all it had to offer.

There was a brief though as to how this, what was happening right now was going to change things. No… WOULD change things but as he traced his tongue against her lips and heard her gasp he knew he wouldn't care about how different this was going to make things.

At least he wouldn't be bored.

Review?


End file.
